User talk:El Payo
Wikiality and Dr.Colbert thank you for contributions here. Yes. We're watching. --Lewser 17:02, 21 October 2006 (UTC) * Talk Archive ---- ---- User:Chaltab Do me a favor, I am going to be out for a bit, could you watch this bastard and make sure he doesn't pull any fast ones (like revert his permanent ban. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:55, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm back, thanks for keeping an eye out!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Something Interesting A newly minted moderator from the Colboard came by to post some minor things, and I pointed him/her to our episode summaries. He was very excited and impressed with the amount of detail contained therin. He asked if he could add something to the table (something about shows, you could see the conv on my talkpage). I suggested he talk with you about adding new stuff, etc. since you have put in the clear majority of work on those pages. I also invited him to add content from old shows. Don't know what will come of it, but maybe we might get a few from the boards to come help.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Rampaging Colbert Just an FYI: The Rampaging Colbert.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:01, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Just Noticed Something Don't know if it's a joke I missed, or just a typo, but on the section of BKAD where you use letters to denote which "part", it appears as though part 36g is missing. Just an FYI.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 11 March 2007 (UTC) You're right about there being a jump there - 36g was when Stephen talked to the British MP. --El Payo 04:01, 13 March 2007 (UTC) How Was Your Weekend, so far? Thanks for cleaning up those pages...I seem to forget more and more as I get older...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:50, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Total whirlwind trip. Got home, read the mail, and now I'm watching TiVo, catching up on Thursday's show. The kitten in the woodchipper shit is hilarious. --El Payo 06:52, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::I can't believe Yarmuth was stupid enough to do it, but then again, he was a Repug.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::I thought it showed a sense of humor. Although I'm sure his press secretary was crapping a brick wall. --El Payo 06:59, 11 March 2007 (UTC) You Deserve A Break Today So, get up and get away...we will do what we can without you, I don't know how...we may have to shut down...but seriously, have a good weekend/week, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:59, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Representatives Should we do one for Reps Stephen has never mentioned?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:35, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :By now I'd guess he mentioned at least 1/2 of them, if only in passing. --El Payo 06:18, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Districts I hope you don't mind, I saw you plugging away, so I copied/pasted your format and am tackling California for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:21, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, go for it. Just check that you don't mark any districts that have been on BKAD as not having been profiled. I kind of got rolling on it and then started thinking maybe I should add in a mention of the 110th Congress for sitting members - I need to go back to the ones I did yesterday and earlier and fix that. The problem with doing pages for all of the districts is that we almost will have to do pages for all of the Representatives too. Catch-22. I thought I was eliminating red links: in reality I was merely replacing them with new ones. --El Payo 22:47, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I just found something else too...I haven't updated for the new congress, so some of the names are for former reps...all I'm doing is for ones that are red...if I make a mistake, it can get fixed, but I won't NYBK a blue link.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:53, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm using Washington Post's cheat sheet, thanks though, but wikip*dia isn't really as reliable as WaPo...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I saw you guys working, and wanted to let you know what I had done before: I don't remember linking anything we didn't have at that time (or anything I wasn't willing to write at the time I was doing 110th updates in Jan), unless I maybe thought "this will definitely be a page one day soon." But I did use the NY Times and WaPo, rather than wikip*dia, so I hope any updates I did were accurate. I believe I got all of the new Senate members (not that many, but still...) and NC, KY, and OH house districts. I think that's all, though of course the history tabs reveal all. :) Let me know if you want any more help with this - I can try to lend a hand later tonight.--thisniss 23:11, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Since I'm Californian, I'm also somewhat obligated to clean up the mess. One thought - although actually factual - the state flower is actually the California Poppie... Sometimes fact is better than fiction... just sayin'. '--Alethic Logic 23:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC)' ::::::I'm a native Fornican too, and I've always liked that we have a friggin' heroin source as the state plant. If it wasn't that, I suppose it would be the Humboldt County Bud. --El Payo 01:06, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Cool... well, I've added it to the article - along with another state bird - the Phoenix Quayle. '--Alethic Logic 17:07, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Templates I just saw that you fixed one of the Congressional tags...which reminded me that I forgot to tell you about the ones for "First", "Second", "Third" numbered districts...but maybe you already saw that???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:27, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::I realized it today - I thought there was some magic on the Template that would 'do it for me' - I just never looked to see if it was doing it. When I realized there were templates for each suffix, I went back and corrected my errors. --El Payo 01:29, 8 March 2007 (UTC) The Spirit of Strom Where did you find that picture...I went looking all day for it, all I could find was a picture without Dick...good catch--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:11, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Chicago Tribune http://newsblogs.chicagotribune.com/news_theswamp/2007/02/washington_hidi.html --El Payo 07:25, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well done, I was too late, and must not have used the correct words in the search. I got another puzzle for you then, since you are better than I am at finding pics...Slanderson is rewriting Dan Quayle and I told him/her that I would get Danny pics, but I couldn't find any of him when he was really young (college age-ish). Do you think you could find any?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::Here's a tip - I think his name is actually James Danforth Quayle - he may have used James, or Jim or J.D. when he was a kid for all I know. --El Payo 08:21, 4 March 2007 (UTC) UPDATE: Try this: college photo ::Oh, pooh, I saw it, he looks like a meathead, lol, thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:09, 5 March 2007 (UTC) We Did It I put that on the front page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:54, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Mark Freiudenhaussen I've just looked at this article and have no idea what the series of pictures mean. For God's sake man, tell me!--Slanderson 07:19, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Don't know. I didn't put them there. --El Payo 07:21, 7 March 2007 (UTC)